Cold, Wet White Fluff
by Arica Duke
Summary: This is a cute story about Bo, Luke, and Daisy's first snowfall. Please R&R.


-1Cold, Wet White Fluff

I don't own the dukes

This is a cute story I wrote when I

was sitting at home on a snow day.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Uncle Jesse looked out the window and seen white specks falling from the sky. He recognized that it was snow, but he could only remember once in his childhood back in the 1940s, had snow fallen. This was Luke's, Daisy's, and Bo's first snowfall. It was early in the morning and no one was up except for Uncle Jesse. He was sitting at the kitchen table sipping coffee. The cold silence was broken with 8year old Bo's terrified scream.

"Uncle Jesse, Aunt Lavina!" Bo yelled form his and Luke's room. "aliens are attacking us with white stuff!"

Uncle jesse couldn't help but laugh, Bo had watched some show about aliens a couple weeks ago, and was convinced that they were gonna be abduct him. In the silence that followed, he knew that Aunt Lavina had tended to Bo. Uncle Jesse heard the pitter patter of feet coming down the hall and Daisy and Luke appeared in the kitchen moments later.

"Mornin' Uncle Jesse" 9 year old Daisy said smiling with one tooth missing form the top.

"Hi Uncle Jesse" 10 year old Luke greeted as he sat down at the table.

"Hey kids" Uncle Jesse said then he turned to Daisy. "did the tooth fairy come last night."

"Yeah he left me a quarter," Daisy said crawling up into Uncle Jesse's lap. "but he took my tooth…again."

Uncle Jesse chuckled at this. "Well the tooth fairy lives in a village where they use our teeth to build things" Uncle Jesse explained hooking both her and Luke.

"Like what?" Daisy asked wide eyed.

Uncle Jesse smiled. "They use our teeth to make house cause our teeth, cause our teeth are strong if we keep 'em clean."

"Wow," Daisy said amazed "I'll go brush my teeth right now."

"Alright" Uncle Jesse said as Daisy hopped off his lap and ran out of the kitchen.

"Me too" Luke said following Daisy.

"Hey aunt Lavina, me and Luke are gonna brush our teeth," Daisy said. "the tooth fairy likes em clean."

"Alright you two," Aunt Lavina said. "but be sure to use just a little toothpaste"

"Yes ma'am" they both said then went down the hall to the bathroom.

Aunt Lavina came in with Bo clinging to her side.

"Uncle Jesse," Bo said. "Aunt Lavina says that white stuff is snow"

"It is snow Bo" Uncle Jesse said. "do you wanna go see it."

"Yeah" Bo said letting go of Aunt Lavina with wide eyes.

"Well go get Daisy and Luke" Uncle Jesse said "and get warm clothes on alright."

"Yes sir" Bo said and he ran out of the kitchen yelling "Luke, Daisy"

"The tooth fairy likes clean teeth huh?" Aunt Lavina said laughing "you can come up with some pretty pathetic stories for them kids"

"Well how else am I too get them get to do something without forcing them into it" Uncle Jesse laughing along with her.

"Well im gonna start breakfast" Aunt Lavina said, then she bent down and kissed Uncle Jesse. Bo, Luke, And Daisy came in dressed in coats and of course their cowboy boots.

"We're ready Uncle Jesse" Bo said excitedly.

"Ok" Uncle Jesse said standing up, he put on his coat and hat and walked outside, with the three young Dukes behind him.

"Whoa" Luke said "its cold out here"

"Well that's what snowstorms do, they make everything cold." Uncle Jesse said. "now who wants to touch it first."

"Me!" Bo shouted stepping forward and reaching down.

"Wait," Uncle Jesse said making Bo snap back up. "what does it look like"

"Hmm" little Bo thought. "it looks like white fluff, like the fur when it comes off a sheep."

"Very good, Bo now yo9u can touch it." Uncle Jesse said.

Bo bent down and touched it.

"Its cold" he said. He picked some up and it melted in his hand "and wet."

"Yeah" Uncle Jesse said "that's what snow is, its just frozen water."

"Cool" Luke said

"Watch this" Uncle Jesse said and he scooped some snow up and made it into a ball. "this is and snowball."

"Awesome" Luke said imitating Uncle Jesse

"What do you so with it" Daisy asked

"This" Uncle Jesse said, he threw the snowball softly at Luke and it splattered on his coat. Bo and Daisy laughed.

"Hey" Luke said, he paused for a second, then he threw his snowball at Bo. Pretty soon it had turned into a snowball fight. Uncle Jesse and Bo on a team and Luke and Daisy on another. Soon Aunt Lavina called it off for breakfast.

"Now I'll have to knit you all mittens" Aunt Lavina said as she wrapped the kids' red hands in warm towels.

"Well thank goodness you know how to knit." Uncle Jesse teased.

"Watch out I might put a hole in yours." Aunt Lavina said. Everyone laughed. And that is how Bo, Luke, and daisy discovered cold, wet, white fluff.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review this is my second non song fic story so hope to hear from ya.


End file.
